


Size Matters Not When It Comes To Love

by JackSparrow789



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, I do what I want, Multi, Pepper Potts as Rescue, There will be so much smut it's not even funny, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSparrow789/pseuds/JackSparrow789
Summary: During a dangerous mission to stop a psychopath (Y/N) takes a hit that has huge consequences for him and the Avengers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengeTheYoungbloods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/gifts).



"GET DOWN!" Someone yells as another green blast shoots towards the Avengers. They dodge the attack thrown by a very angry Enchantress who was currently commanding an army of undead and yelling about Thor loving her eternal. Meanwhile a redhead beauty rolls behind a destroyed wall before popping up and firing her pistols followed by a man that turns up next to her firing his own weapons. "This is just like Budapest all over again, Natasha." He says while scoring a couple of head shots.

"You and I remember Budapest differently, (Y/N)." Natasha says with a smile that grows when they both hear over their comms, "You two have been to Budapest together?!"

"Yes Clint. Natasha and I went to Budapest for our anniversary." (Y/N) says in a matter of fact tone before adding, "We had a real good fu-" He's yanked down by Natasha to avoid another blast.

She pulls him in for a kiss before slapping him and saying, "Get your head in the game! You can tell everyone about our fucking adventure after this!" "Language!" Yells someone causing Natasha and (Y/N) to roll their eyes. "He's so going to get teased for that." (Y/N) smirks as Natasha smiles in agreement. Both smiles turn into frowns when...

"Aye. T'would be a great blow to lose such a fine warrior as (Y/N). Lady Sif and Lady Valkyrie would be greatly upset." Yells Thor as he combats another undead warrior. While Natasha squints her eyes in suspicious and (Y/N) groans because he knows exactly what this is about.

He yells, "THOR! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT DECIDING WHO HAS BETTER BREASTS BETWEEN THE TWO!" Each word matched with a head shot before holstering one weapon and grabbing Natasha's breast. "Besides Natasha has the best breasts ever!"

Natasha continues firing before asking, "Did you really just grab my breast in the middle of a war zone?" (Y/N) simply smiles at her and says, "I needed to prove something." However that answer doesn't suit Natasha so she asks Thor.

"Lady Sif and Valkyrie need Son of (L/N) to prove which one has the purer bosom." Thor tells her quite loudly causing Tony to pause saying, "What?" While he fights with Pepper and Rhodey in their suits and causing (Y/N) to groan again. "Are we really getting into this in the middle of a war?!"

Several answers of Yes were heard along with a No before a very loud, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING?!?"

"Apparently they are talking about (Y/N) having to decide who has the best breasts between Sif and Valkyrie."

"I CAN SEE THAT QUITE FUCKING CLEARLY AGENT COULSON! THE QUESTION IS WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING IT NOW?"

"Personally I have to agree with (Y/N)'s earlier statement about Natasha's breasts. Hers are definitely better than Sif and Valkyrie." Says Maria Hill who is watching the whole thing while eating popcorn. Fury turns to her about to yell at her before asking, "Are you eating popcorn?!" Coulson turns to her as well and Maria offers the popcorn to him. Coulson shrugs and takes a few pieces and thanks her. She then turns to Fury and says, "Yes I am sir. You don't think am going to miss seeing (Y/N) get potentially mauled by this girlfriend do you?" Fury looks at her then at Coulson before barking at an agent to get them more popcorn. The three agents then sit on a couch to watch (Y/N)'s demise at the hands of his girlfriend and not by Enchantress who was now battling She-Hulk who had her in a head lock, so that they can hear the story. "Go ahead Thor let's hear it!" Jenn says excitedly before grunting from a struggling Enchantress not realizing that there were a few warriors approaching her.

Thor starts to answer, but it is actually Natasha that responds. "Give us the shorten version Thor. We don't have time to listen to the whole thing." She turns to her boyfriend and says with a seductive tone, "Besides depending on how it goes when this is all over I'll either give you lovely sex, or I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to move for a week." (Y/N) whimpers a little before sighing. "Fine I'll tell the story. I was on Asgard and met Sif at a pub." "Oh I can already see this is going." Says Maria with a smile that then turns into a frown when Thor says, "Nay Lady Maria. Son of (L/N) is an honorable man that when the moment came he actually turned away." "Vhat actually happened Thor?" Asks a slightly flustered Wanda who was next to an increasingly blushing Steve.

Thor opens his mouth but is attacked at that moment. "Well looks like Thor won't be able to continue. You're up (Y/N)." Says Clint as he fires another arrow. (Y/N) groans before turning to Natasha hoping she will have mercy on him and not make him tell the story. All he receives is a raised eyebrow that basically demands he continue the story.

"Okay so what happened was that Sif and I were talking when Valkyrie came in. She made a comment about Sif's breasts and how they were small and insignificant compared to hers." For those who ever met Sif cringe at the moment because Sif was quite proud of her chest and not very fond of Valkyrie. Who knows what Sif would do when those two things were combined. Fortunately (Y/N) continues by adding, "Next thing I know Sif rips her outfit revealing her huge breasts and displaying them quite proudly."

"That must have been a sight to see." Tony says before getting smacked by Pepper causing Rhodey to laugh before getting a glare from Captain Marvel who smirked when she looked away.

"How were they?" (Y/N) hears Natasha ask causing him to look are her in confusion. She keeps firing away while repeating the question. "Her breasts. How were they?"

"How on Earth would I know? I turned away and covered my eyes when she did that!" (Y/N) exclaims unsure why his girlfriend would be curious about that. "After that everything went by too quickly. I caught Sif accusing Valkyrie of having fake breasts." There are several "Ooh's" at that statement because Valkyrie was the same way as Sif when it to her and her chest. "Next thing I know Valkyrie is yelling and I look up in time to see her naked breasts come right at me and shove me into Sif's before closing the distance and smothering my face while fighting with Sif! I have no idea how long I was in there. I swear to God Natasha I honestly have no idea!" (Y/N) when he sees Natasha giving him a look.

"We should totally do that with our girlfriends Rhodey!"

"Hell no Tone! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Oh come on platypus. Carol seems to love the idea!" Rhodey turns to her and sees that in fact she likes the idea.

"How could you possibly like that idea?!" Rhodey asks her slightly afraid to hear her answer. He pales under his suit when Carol flashes him a smile which is only reserved for when she promises pain, or misfortune in Rhodey's case.

"You forgot my birthday." Is all she says before taking on more undead warriors. Rhodey goes after her trying to explain himself and prevent a death by pillow smother. "Carol I said I was sorry! I got you flowers that you love! Please forgive me!"

The group is interrupted from Rhodey's death when they hear She-Hulk get attacked by the undead warriors releasing the Enchantress from her grip. She then whirls on She-Hulk and blasts her literally at point blank range. She is sent quite a distance before she stops. Thor is enraged at that and confronts Enchantress.

"Amora you must stop this madness!"

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU ARE MINE SON OF ODINSON!"

While the two gods continue to shout at each other (Y/N) and Natasha manages to get all the way to where She-Hulk landed. Natasha provides cover to (Y/N) while he searches for Jenn. He keeps digging until he sees green and immediately grabs it and pulls Jenn out of the rubble. (Y/N) is horrified by what he grabbed and immediately let's go.

"Thanks (Y/N). I could have gotte- What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?" Jenn asks causing Natasha to turn and whistle at the sight.

"Wow Jenn. Nice breast." She says with a wink causing Jenn to look down and see that half of her top got destroyed revealing her big green breast.

"Meh it's not like either of you hasn't seen it before. Not to mention actually grabbed and squeezed it." Jenn says while squeezing her own breast in the middle of combat. Natasha simply smiles her all knowing smirk while (Y/N) smiles before looking away. 

"HELP! I NEED BACKUP!" Yells a voice over the comms causing both (Y/N), Natasha, and Jenn to turn and see that a red flare shoot up into the sky.

"Wanda! What's wrong?!" (Y/N) yells into his comms.

"Red Skull is here! He's like 10 feet away from me!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jenn literally sees red and runs towards Wanda. "Oh that red bastard is mine!" She yells while (Y/N) and Natasha look at each other before relaying to Wanda that She-Hulk is on her way. The two then decide to get to Thor and help him deal with Amora.

Meanwhile Jenn sees Red Skull in Rogers' uniform and tackles him. She's about to smash his skull in when she comes to a realization. "Rogers?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DRESSING UP AS RED SKULL IN THE MIDDLE OF A COMBAT ZONE?!"

Rogers can't speak due to a panic attack due to Jenn's naked breast inches from his face. Jenn tsks while letting everyone know that Rogers just had a virgin moment.

"We need to find him a girl." (Y/N) says to Natasha who nods in agreement. They get to the scene where Amora is battling Thor. "It's over Amora! You can't win at this rate!"

"Fools! You will all bow down to my beauty! It is your greatest desire and I'll prove it starting with you Thor!" Enchantress yells while getting a super green energy attack prepared. (Y/N) panics and runs to Thor with Natasha crying after him. Enchantress launches her attack however before it can hit it's target (Y/N) shoves Thor out of the way and getting hit with the blast. A great cry of pain happens before the dust settles revealing (Y/N) to have been destroyed in the blast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natasha cries before launching her at Amora and throwing blows at her. Thor joins in the strike and before long Enchantress is brought to her knees.

"She must come back to Asgard." Thor tries to reason with Natasha.

"NO! She killed (Y/N)! She needs to die!"

"Natasha. (Y/N) vouldn't vant this. You know that don't you." Wanda says pulling Natasha into a hug and let's the redhead cry on her shoulder. Meanwhile Amora looks around and uses the opportunity to escape leaving in a cloud of green smoke while yelling, "This will not be our last time Avengers! I shall have my vengeance!"

The others decide to go home, but not before bringing home the remains of (Y/N) to be buried. 

"Does anyone see anything?" Natasha asks over the comms only to hear answers of No. She blinks back tears. 'I'm not leaving him here. I'm bringing him home.' Natasha thinks to herself before some form of news comes over the radio.

"I think I found him." She hears Carol say over the comms and before Natasha can ask where she is Carol lands in front of her with her hands cupping something.

"о мой Бог. Is that him?" Natasha asks slowly. Carol seems to fidget before admitting that she doesn't know for certain. She opens her hands to reveal a small (Y/N) resting in them. He looks up at her in confusion.

"Natasha?" He asks looking at her before realizing that he's in someone's hands. He turns and looks up at Carol. "Carol?" All Carol can do is smile and say, "Hey (Y/N)."

(Y/N) looks back to Natasha then Carol before looking back at Natasha. "Natasha. What the fuck is going on?"

He then faints in Carol's hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> о мой Бог - Oh my God
> 
>  
> 
> First off I want to say that most of this story will be of my ideas that I've had for it. However if there is anything that you want to see happen to the Reader, so long as I'm comfortable with it, just write a comment and I'll see if I can do it. FYI anything vore related will not be accepted. Have fun!


End file.
